Pokemon Ultima
by AtticusLegend
Summary: Three friends from very different walks of life begin their unexpected Pokémon journey together. Each dreams of being the ultimate Pokémon Master. Our heroes will face many challenges, gym leaders, Team Rocket, The Pokémon League, and even each other to become the ultimate champion. They will learn however the only thing more powerful than themselves is the power of three.


Pokémon Ultima

Chapter One: Amber, Obsidian, & Ultima

"Pokemon go!" Creyo Ultima yelled as he threw the small spherical Poke' ball toy in the playing field before him, "I choose Dragonite!"

"Ughh you always choose Dragonite," the girl across form him whined, "Why can't you choose something normal, like a Pidgey or Sentret or something?"

"Anything goes!" He said as he awaited her choice.

"Fine, since we're playing big leagues, I choose Mewtwo!" She released the red and white toy ball from her grasp as it rolled in the grass in front of him.

"What? You can't choose Mewtwo, nobody has a Mewtwo, the only person with a Mewtwo is Red!"

"Sometimes you can be so immature, I'm playing your game here, legendary ridiculously powerful Pokémon only." She smirked at him her tomboyish features becoming more prominent when she played Pokémon battle with him. She tied her ponytail as he went back into stance.

"Alright then Dragonite hyper beam now!"

"Mewtwo dodge and use psychic!" She cried.

Creyo knew he had to wait for Dragonite to recharge, it was a sloppy move on his part. He had forgotten the failure rate of hyper beam, you basically had to hit your target the first time and if you didn't it could turn the battle. He didn't have a choice though; she had chosen Mewtwo right out of the gate.

"No fair Riley!"

"Enough complaining, Mewtwo shadow ball!"

Creyo jump back acting as if an intimidating blast was cast over him, "Finally my turn, Dragonite dragon rage!"

"Mewtwo brace for impact and strike back with reflect."

Dragonite stumbled back, "Dragonite hit it hard with a slam attack."

Riley pointed with her index finger, "Alright this should finish it off, Mewtwo use your psychic attack."

"Hey now, wait a second that would not finish off a Dragonite." Creyo complained as a strand of his shaggy blonde hair fell across his face as he slipped his trainer hat back on.

"Oh come on, who really knows if it actually would, does it even really matter?"

"Of course it does, you and I both know the only Pokémon super effective against Dragon types is Ice and other dragons.

"Maybe, but who cares, I wasn't really counting HP anyways." Riley admitted as she plucked her toy poke' ball from the grass.

"How could you not be counting? We're both using legendary Pokémon of course we count HP!" Creyo argued still in battle stance.

"Oh come on Creyo, we both know its all pretend," she turned to stroll away, "besides not like I'll ever get to battle like this anyway."

Creyo stopped in place and picked his ball up from the ground. "Yeah I guess you're right, I know Riley, I'm sorry."

She shrugged as she approached the small cliff overlooking New Bark Town, "Yeah well, I can't expect to hold you back just because of my bad situation, still I guess I figured you'd stick around and maybe be my aide when my father has me take over."

"Me, an aide Riley seriously? I think I'd cause more trouble than I'm worth."

Riley couldn't help but smile from his response, he always knew how to make her smile when she was sad.

"True, but I guess I wouldn't mind so much because it would be our trouble."

Creyo stepped forward next to her, "Well maybe I should stay then. I can talk to my parents and become your apprentice."

She looked away, trying to hide the single tear on her cheek. "You and I both know you have your dream, I could never take you away from that,"

Creyo turned to her as she looked over at him, "I guess I just wish I could come with you, learn at the school of Pokémon in Violet and adventure together. But,"

"Your Father," Creyo answered feeling his fists ball up at the mere sight of Professor Elm.

"He wants so bad for me to take over, I can't disappoint him." Her green eyes welled up with tears.

"I know you can't," Creyo muttered.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow, I guess this is goodbye." She choked.

"I guess, I'm sorry things couldn't be different, I'll miss you." He muttered.

Riley didn't say anything, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips before turning quickly and walking back down the path towards New Bark Town.

Creyo's school started tomorrow, he would do his best to keep in contact with Riley, but he couldn't help but wonder what future adventures await him in the world of Pokemon. He stared down at the Poke' ball in his hand.

"I will be the greatest Pokémon master, I swear Riley." His blue eyes sparkled in the star laden sky reflection as he turned and walked alone to the sleepy town of New Bark.

"Jax hurry get up, somethings wrong with Mary!" His little sister's shrill voice chimed from his bedroom door.

"Wah!" He rolled from bed and fell to the floor, shaking himself awake.

In one swift motion he pushed himself up from the floor and pulled on his brown long sleeve and black vest. He threw open the door of his room and raced down the hallway to see Growlithe running in circles by the door growling. His family were nowhere to be found.

 _Probably trying to figure out what's going on._

He opened the front door and stepped onto the porch of their house on Moo Moo Farm. His sisters were huddled around one of the family's prized Miltanks, it's gaze was lowered at the dirt patch in front of it, it looked exhausted. Jax raced over to his twin sisters.

"Jessie, Jamie are you both okay? Where's Mom and Dad?" He yelled.

"Its Mary Moo, she was taken into the woods by a creepy man dressed in black! Mom and Dad just left." Jessie cried.

"What? Did they go after him?"

Jamie spoke up, "No they went to get Officer Jessie in Olivine."

For a second they stood around the Miltank, the two little girls were still in their pajamas and leaning against Miltank and shivering. Jax stood watching the tree line as if deciding his next move.

"Okay, Miltank get into the barn, girls into the house lock the door behind yourselves and wait until Mom, Dad, or I return. Do not open the door for anyone, Growlithe lets go!"

Miltank began trudging back to the barn as the girls raced with muddy feet back to the house. Growlithe barked as it bounded after him.

"Growlithe keep a sharp eye out for anyone in black," Growlithe obliged and raced ahead of him in a blur of orange fur.

Jax did his best to keep up trying to catch his footing on the branches and roots as he could hear the cries and shrieks of bird Pokémon in the trees. Growlithe stopped just ahead in a clearing, it lowered its body to the ground, it wasn't until Jax cleared the trees that he could see what he stopped for.

There was a single man in black clothing, there was a red "R" printed on the back of his coat. He wore a cap on his head and had a single Poke ball on his belt, he stood over Miltank tying nylon straps over and underneath Miltank. There was a single nylon where three hooks met and snapped together, it had to be a harness of some kind.

"Hey, leave our Pokémon alone!"

The man turned around, his eyes penetrating Jax's.

"You should run along home boy; no Pokémon is worth the trouble you'll get yourself into." The man turned around as if to brush off his presence as a mere nuisance.

"Sounds like something a Rocket Grunt would say if he was a coward." Jax said as he pointed at him from behind. "Growlithe, torch that nylon, lets show this grunt what we can do!"

Growlithe leaped forward and sent a blaze of flames out in a flume, lighting up the night as the nylon caught afire.

"Ahh, what're you doing kid," the Rocker Grunt pulled a radio from his waistband and put it to his mouth. "Call off the pickup I've hit a snag."

"Take care of it, we need this Miltank!" A static gruff voice said over the radio.

"Alright kid, you gave me no choice, Golbat go, Wing Attack!" The Rocket Grunt threw the Poke Ball on his belt to the grass in front of him, the ball popped open in a flash and a fluttering Golbat shrieked into view.

The Golbat darted at Growlithe striking it in one solid motion sending Growlithe sliding through the mud.

"Growl," it muttered as it regained its footing and darted towards the Golbat.

"Good boy Growlithe, Tackle now!"

Growlithe dove for its target sending Golbat into a spiral and landing on all fours behind it, the Golbat appeared to be winded.

"Growlithe don't give it a chance to recover, hit it with ember!"

Golbat was hit with a small fireball sending it into a nearby tree, "Agh, enough of this, Golbat use confuse ray don't let this mutt get the best of you."

Golbat regained its flight and flew in a circle around Growlithe, the flapping of its wings becoming a blur. Growlithe watched intently trying to concentrate on its target feeling its eyes lose their mark.

"Growlithe don't fall for it," Growlithe rolled out of the center of Golbat's flapping fury.

Growlithe struggled to stand in a daze, _Ugh, Growlithe is looking totally out of it, we need to ride out this Confusion._

"Growlithe use roar," Growlithe nodded in agreement as it positioned itself into a dominant stance and let out a ferocious roar.

 ** _ROAOAAOAAR!_**

The Golbat's eyes widened as it retreated for cover, "Growlithe I know it's difficult but don't lose target, hit it with an ember."

Growlithe sucked in air and released a fireball from its jaws sending it across the field, it went high and missed entirely.

"What're you hiding from Golbat, get back in there!" The Rocker Grunt yelled.

The Golbat flapped awkwardly from behind its master, "Come on Growlithe you can do it, again now!"

Growlithe took a few steps forward and fired again, the fireball whizzed right past the Golbat's right wing as it closed the distance.

"Golbat lets end this hit it with another wing attack and let's get out of here!" The Golbat flapped forward and dove for its target.

"Growlithe don't give up," Jax nodded to his Pokémon.

Growlithe only glanced in his direction once, then with one more breath sent another ember at the raging Golbat. The fireball met its target head on and the Golbat dropped in exhaustion.

"Yes! Direct hit, good job Growlithe!"

"WHAT!?" The Grunt yelled stomping the dirt beneath his feet. He brought the radio to his mouth once more, "Abort mission!"

The Growlithe stepped toward the Grunt and growled with burning intensity in its eyes.

"Watch him Growlithe," Jax said as he hurried over to the bewildered Miltank, "Hey Mary Moo Cow are you okay?"

"Moo…" it answered.

"It's okay girl, you'll be home in no time." Jax turned his attention to the Rocket Grunt.

"Leave it to Team Rocker to harm an innocent Pokémon in the middle of the night. Why would you harm a harmless Miltank anyway, aren't you guys stealing tough Pokémon?" Jax questioned him as rain began to fall from the sky.

Growlithe let out a low growl, "You would never understand," the man answered.

"Try me,"

"Hold it right there, you're under arrest!" Officer Jenni's voice was loud and clear and approaching fast.

The Grunt moved slightly as if to run, Growlithe let out a small bark.

"Don't even think about it," Jax said.

"Wow fourteen years old and was able to fend off a Team Rocket member all by himself, impressive." Officer Jenni's voice could be heard from down the hall. "You should be proud Mr. Obsidian."

"Believe me I am, thanks for the help tonight Officer."

"I think you should have a talk with our son," Jax heard his mother say.

"I think you're right, we'll talk tomorrow."


End file.
